


You Give Me Fever

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, M/M, Manhandling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Size Difference, Size Kink, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Power bottom Osric manhandles Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Give Me Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/86916.html?thread=33523588#t33523588) kink prompt and because the world needs more Padachau.

"Fuck, Osric," Jared moans, curling his arms around the shorter man.

Osric has him pinned up against the wall, their legs tangled together and one hand wrapped in Jared's hair pulling him down to kiss. A door slams somewhere in the distance and Jared is reminded that they're still in the hotel hallway, where anyone could see them. The thought sends a thrill through him but the more reasonable part of his brain points out that he doesn't want the controversy, not at this point in his career. The press don't even know that he's bi.

He shoves his hand in his pocket, retrieving the keys and trying to break away from Osric to open the door.

"C'mon, just let me—"

He manages to unlock the door and pulls them through into his room. Osric is still attached to Jared, pushing him back until Jared's legs hit the edge of the bed and he falls back onto it. Flat on his back, Jared has the perfect view of Osric climbing up onto the bed, his black hair wild and his eyes like dark pools. Osric crawls up Jared's body and leans in, grabs his earlobe between his teeth before whispering,

"Are you just gonna lie there? Let me do whatever I want to you?"

Jared's tempted, the idea of being at Osric's total mercy is making his dick stiffen in his pants, but he knows what Osric's words really are: a challenge.

His hands come up and he grabs Osric by the shoulders, turning them over on the bed. Osric fights back and the next several seconds are a blur of shifting limbs and another body pressing tight against him, as they both try to come out on top. It ends with Jared on his back, panting and flushed from the exertion, Osric on top with his strong thighs wrapped around Jared's torso, pinning his arms to the bed.

"I win," says Osric with a grin, his face inches away from Jared's.

Jared smiles back, feeling giddy from the rush. He knows Osric must look ridiculously small on top of his long body, but that shorter figure contains so much compacted strength that he beats Jared nearly every time they wrestle.

"Not fair," Jared complains, putting on a mock-upset face. "You do all these martial arts, how am I meant to beat you?"

Osric laughs. "You could always join me," he points out.

"Nah. I just like watching you practise."

Osric leans in and kisses him, bites his lower lip before pulling away. He presses his hands against Jared's collarbones for a second, as if emphasizing that Jared should stay on his back, and then starts to unbutton Jared's shirt. He opens the shirt, exposing Jared's chest, and presses kisses to the skin, nipping gently sometimes with his teeth, while his other hand is busy with the buckles of Jared's belt. Osric's hand brushes against Jared's clothed erection and Jared jolts and groans, his dick leaking precome and rubbing uncomfortably against his boxers.

He's desperate for Osric to touch him but Osric just pulls away and starts pulling off his own T-shirt. Jared takes advantage of his freed hands and starts removing his clothes, his body writhing as he struggles to do this while he's still pinned. Osric helps him pull off his trousers and then they're both naked, Osric sitting on his stomach, his bare ass brushing against Jared's cock. Osric leans forward and rocks experimentally, sliding Jared's cock between his ass cheeks, catching a few times on his hole. Jared bucks underneath Osric and his cock spurts another blurt of precome.

Osric's thighs tighten and the palms of his hands come down on Jared's chest, stopping his movement.

"Not yet," says Osric, and Jared whines desperately.

Osric slides up Jared's body, until he's holding his cock just above Jared's mouth. It's smaller than Jared's but it's fat and uncircumcised, Osric's foreskin sliding over the head as he jacks it slowly. Jared tries to lift his head to taste it, but he can barely move, and he has to wait while Osric lowers himself slowly until it touches his lips. He sucks it in greedily, tongue laving over the head, a salty, unmistakeably Osric taste exploding in his mouth.

Osric gasps and his eyes flutter shut. He shivers and he puts his hand down on the bed to steady himself. Jared slides his mouth up and down Osric's cock as much as his position will let him, slick slurping noises filling the room. He watches the emotions play over Osric's face and he loves that he's the only one to see Osric like this, the only one who can make Osric lose it like this.

"Wait, wait," gasps Osric, and he pulls away, cock slipping wetly from Jared's mouth as he falls back onto the bed. He takes a few deep breaths and opens his eyes. "I'm ready."

Jared pushes himself up and grabs for the condoms and lube in the bedside drawers. He squirts out a dollop in his hand and tosses the bottle to Osric before sliding a condom on and slicking his length. He jerks himself slowly while he watches Osric finger himself. Osric doesn't take too long; they've done this so many times that Osric just opens up for Jared, all they really need is something to ease the way.

Osric's face is flushed red when he's done. He crawls over Jared and kisses him, reaching behind himself to grab Jared's cock, slapping it lightly against his ass.

"I can't wait to get your cock in me," he murmurs against Jared's lips. "You're so hard for me, all red and leaking, fuck—"

Jared kisses back, hard and deep, threads his fingers through Osric's hair, and bucks his hips desperately. And then Osric breaks away and lifts up a little, Jared's cock catching on his rim, before he sinks down, his hole opening up and enveloping Jared in heat. Jared's cock is sucked in all the way to the hilt, his full length being squeezed by that incredible pressure, and he groans, throwing his head back.

Osric squirms and says breathlessly, "I should just stay like this. I'll hold myself completely still and I won't let you get off—ah—not until you're begging for it."

"Osric..." Jared moans, and then he cries out as Osric's channel suddenly squeezes him painfully tight. His vision whites out for a second, sparks flashing across his eyes.

"Beg," says Osric. "Beg me, Jared."

"Please, please..."

"Yeah, you're just gonna take it. 'Cos your cock's mine, isn't it, Jared?"

"Yes, yes, it's yours, my cock's yours. Just move, please, Osric!"

Jared almost sobs in relief when Osric lifts himself up, his channel dragging against the too sensitive skin of Jared's cock, and then slams down, the motion sending a wave of pleasure through Jared's body that almost sends him over the edge. Osric moans as well, his hands tightening for a second on Jared's abs, before he slides up Jared's cock again, setting up a rhythm. Osric's head is flung back as he rides Jared, his hair loose and messy, his compact muscular body shining with sweat, and Jared thinks he's never looked so beautiful, and that's what makes him lose it—thrusting up into Osric's body as the pleasure overwhelms him.

Osric keeps going—jacking off his cock and slamming down on Jared's dick at an angle that hits his prostate every time—keeps going until it's borderline painful for Jared. In desperation Jared reaches out, fingers brushing against the head of Osric's cock, and then Osric is coming, white rope streaming out on Jared's chest.

Osric rocks gently to a stop, head bowed and panting gulps of air. He pulls himself off Jared's body, making Jared wince as his cock slips free, and flops down next to Jared, wrapping himself around him and tangling their legs together. As always, Osric is completely out of it after sex, already almost asleep. Jared pulls off the condom and lies back. He presses a kiss to Osric's hair, and slips his arm around the smaller man, his eyes drifting shut as well. He'll just lie here with Osric and rest his eyes for a second. He can clean up later…


End file.
